Como pueden vivir los muggles sin la magia?
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Bueno, esto es un mini-articulo que escribi un dia, pensando que hera una escritora del profeta, espero que les guste y ya saben R/R


1 ( ¿¿¿COMO PUEDEN VIVIR SIN LA MAGIA???)  
  
  
  
2 Hola a todos soy la escritora del Profeta Rowena Phoenix y en este articulo les quiero hacer saber lo aburrida y dificil que es la vida de los Muggles sin la magia.  
  
La electricidad:  
  
Aun no se sabe con certesa como pueden vivir tan "tranquilos" sin la necesidad de hechizos, encantamientos y todo lo referente a la magia.  
  
En su historia hay " muchos avances " ( como lo dicen ellos ).  
  
A lo largo de la historia han sabido como evolucionar, pero muy lentamente.  
  
Hay algo que ellos llaman "electricidad" que es como una magia ( pero no lo es) que sirve para hacer funcionar unos artefactos como: los televisores ( no se sabe bien como funciona pero los niños muggles se la pasan delante de eso todo el día), las neveras ( produce frió y es donde guardan los alimentos) microondas ( para calentar el alimento, aunque ¿¿¿para qué un artefacto como ese, sí con un hechizo de calor sirve y sobra?) O las bombillas (son unos objetos que cuelgan normalmente del techo y que desprenden una miserable luz, ¿¿¿para qué sí con el hechizo lumos vemos asta en la oscuridad más tupida? )  
  
Después de esto de la "electricidad" hay otras cosas mucho más raras o igual de extrañas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las dividiré por temas para la facilidad del lector:  
  
  
  
1-Las amas de casa ( todo lo referente a la cocina y a la limpieza)  
  
-Cocina: ¿¿¿os imagináis hacer la comida con las manos y no con la varita? Pues esto es lo que día a día hacen los muggles ( sobretodo las mujeres) pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que utilizan aparatos muy extraños como: Las licuadoras (sirve para juntar y triturar el alimento), los coladores (sirven para separar la parte grande y la parte pequeña de alguna mezcla sólida o al menos un solo componente sólido)... A esto también se le incluye las neveras y el microondas ( que ya nombre antes.)  
  
-Limpieza: esto es una de las cosas de las que más se quejan las muggles, pero nosotros también nos quejaríamos si tuviéramos que hacerlo a su rudimentario y poco eficaz modo de limpiar. Utilizan las aspiradoras (sirven para absorber toda la suciedad por el orificio que hay en la parte delantera para que luego llegue a una bolsa toda la suciedad)  
  
También utilizan las ESCOBAS ( sí amantes del quidditch y amantes de las escobas.) Estas escobas que ellos usan para limpiar no son mágicas pero antes lo fueron y los magos nos tuvimos que ocupar de ese asunto y les tuvimos que quitar el poder de volar.)  
  
Si queréis saber mas sobre la estupidez de la limpieza muggle consultad los libros de "El estudio de los muggles" o mandarme una lechuza  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2-Empresas ( en este apartado veremos los trabajos de algunas empresas muggles)  
  
-Comida: La empresa de los muggles de fabricar y embalar el alimento, principalmente son las que más hay y estas son un poco mas rápidas gracias, a que han creado maquinas ( objeto que hay de muchos tipos y están hechos para lo que se les meta en la memoria) así con estas maquinas van mucho mas rápidos y la mayoría de las cosas las hasen estos artefactos.  
  
-Transporte: También hay muchas empresas de transporte y hay muchas marcas que compiten por el mayor numero de ventas, con los coches ( vehículo que sirve para desplazar al muggle) estos pueden ser familiares, deportivos, de carreras, 4*4 y diferentes modelos.  
  
Después están las bicicletas ( transporte que funciona pedaleando), las motos (transporte que se parece a las bicicletas pero no funciona pedaleando), también tienen metros, ferrocarriles, trenes. ( Todos ellos, para transportar un gran numero de gente. Algunos van bajo tierra y otros por encima de ella usando vías cargadas de electricidad)  
  
Y también utilizan autobuses ( Pero estos no son como el autobús- noctángulo no están llenos de magia para que las cosas se aparten y cuando estos chocan producen un gran caos) también podemos llamar mini-vehículos a los cochecitos que montan los bebes muggles para desplazarse sin caminar.  
  
Nota: Hay muchísimas empresas y fabricas pero como ya he dicho antes si queréis saber mas sobre todo este tema, consultad el libro o enviarme una lechuza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3-Aparatos para los juegos de los niños / adolescentes muggles:  
  
-Consolas, nintendos, segas, plays stations...  
  
En este tema os quiero enseñar la forma donde casi todos los niños y adolecentes pierden el tiempo encimismados en estos aparatos.  
  
Estos juegos se conectan al televisor ( que ya comente antes ), despues de conectarlos meten el juego en la ranura de este aparato y tocan un boton y en la television en piesan a salir imágenes del juego cogen los mandos ( que sin eso no podrian jugar, que es una especie de mando con muchos botones que en cada juego tienen distintas utilidades) y despues que empiesan a jugar parese como si estuvieran ignotisados y hasta que sus padres los regañan no le quitan el ojo encima.  
  
Nota: Hay magos que creen que tienen magia Hipnotizadora aunque no se sabe con certesa.  
  
Para mas información, envíenme una lechuza.  
  
Por hoy ya dejo de escribir espero que les haya gustado mi investigación sobre la tonta manera de vivir los muggles sin la necesidad de la magia.  
  
Cualquier duda o queja mándenme una lechuza para poder mejorar.  
  
Besos a todos y sigan leyendo el Profeta. 


End file.
